Hannah
by Gracekim1
Summary: It's about a girl who searchs for her family with lyrics to link it! (Linked to 'Goat Boy' but set before she meets him) The songs are called 'Hannah' and 'Chances are! Read on to find out more...


Hannah

'Hannah'. _That the only thing that was left with me. I don't know who my parents are or if I have siblings but I know that I have a passion for music. I'm 14 now and it's almost my birthday. I'm going to tell how I tried to find my parents and how I made loads of new friends along the way._

It was summertime and I had packed all the clothes I had into a traveling bag with food, drink and a map. So I sneaked out of the modern strict orphanage that was a bit similar to how strict it was in 'Oliver Twist' and headed towards the London train station. I had enough money to pay for a ticket but the only clues I had about my parents were that they're not from England and that they could be anyway. So I got on the 18 train that took me to Luton where it stopped at Leagrave.

I asked around to see if anyone knew my parents because I happened to have a small photo of them in my heart locket but their faces had been smudged. One of the neighbours recognised the picture and told me that they named me after a song along with the fact that they were living in America at this point but they still owned the house here. I started at the house with the number '27' and a light pink rose on the left hand side of the double-glazed front door.

Then I found a part-time job as a desk worker who types on a computer all day. After about 6 weeks of work, I got enough money to go to America. I was given their address by the helpful neighbour who'd already helped and forced myself to get the plane to America. I ended up in New York and was dazzled by how amazing and busy it was.

'There's a dark problem today, as always

'Nother black thought as our arms shuffle past'

In the streets, I heard music playing from the radio of a yellow and black checked taxi nearby but couldn't remember where I'd heard the familiar voice before. So I got a taxi to drive me to the address and when I got out, I started at the strange American apartment which started back at me with a sliver letter box and the number '530' next to the door in gold.

'Hannah, you know

Hannah done sleep on my floor every day

Simple and slow

It grows'

I knocked on the door and waited.

'Now the clock's done ticking on my own

Motivation

Hannah, you kill with a look and your own

Special brand of temptation

Hannah'

The door opened and I saw a familiar lady with smooth black skin, black hair and brown eyes who I knew straight away was my mum and a little girl who looked about 10-11 who looked similar to me but lighter appeared at the door.

'Hannah, you know, you're doin' it

Hannah done sleep on my floors every day

Simple and slow

It grows'

"Hi, er are you Mrs Quinn?" I stammered, nervously.

"Yes, who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Hannah, Your long-lost daughter " I replied then I turned to the little girl and said "and I'm your big sis!" with a smile which made the little girl's face light up.

"Oh, my! It is you!" She cried with happy tears. She hugged me and I felt a lot better.

"Where's my dad?" I asked. "Inside. Please, come in." She said, encouragingly.

So I walked in to the living room which had a chocolate-brown sofa with a flat screen TV in front of it with a wooden floor and a glass table on the left to type stories on. Then a tall, slightly chubby white Irish guy with black hair with bits of grey in it walked in wearing a white shirt, blue jeans and brown trainers with a big grin on his face. "Daddy!" I cried as I ran up to him and hugged him tightly. "My family" I said with a happy sigh. Then another girl walked in that looked exactly like me and Mummy, as I wanted to call her, explained that she was my twin so I wasn't the only one who was the oldest.

Just then, the doorbell rang and a dreamy handsome boy with brown hair that swayed in the wind, cute brown eyes and an amazing smile which froze me on the spot instantly wearing a yellow shirt with a grey waistcoat and a brown leather jacket along with white trainers walked in. His name was Harry Handsome, my instant to-be dream boy and real BF!

'And ... now he's stumblin' in his buckskin

And we're, we're rootin' for a suicide

He's a boy-king, but he's a bastard with a problem

She's a stomping beast, and a dark demanding child'

I dragged my feet towards him and smiled while I still started at him. So he started back and battered his eyelashes at me in an incredibly hot way that I almost fainted because he was so cute!

'No small wonder that this boy's little war toys

Got him bombed on the carpet

(brown-out in the townhouse)

I believe I'd conceive to exhibit all the prowess'

of a paper-bag soldier'

I asked my parents why they're not living back in the UK and they told me that they thought they'd never get me back because they fought so hard to rescuse me. They aslo told me that they put me in that awful place because they couldn't afford to keep us all at the time and felt guilty for doing so but I forgave them easily. Then I told them I was going out with Harry and my mum told me not to not too late.

'(burn out)

Hannah's not home

(trippin' trippin trippin blowin' it)

It pains me you've put your foundation so at risk

Were you displeased?

(breeding, breeding incompetence)

You are dismissed

You are dismissed'

We walked through an amusement park and I could still hear the song playing out loud as though it was a sign of something.

'Now he's stumblin' in his buckskin

And we're rootin' for a suicide

He's a boy-king, but he's a bastard with a problem

He's a stomping beast, and a dark demanding child'

Then Harry dragged me on to a rollercoaster when I had kept telling him that I didn't like fast high rides but only water rides but they didn't have my favourite rides like those or bumper cars anywhere. So I screamed through the whole ride and had one of my hands on my glasses as we looped over and over again.

'Hannah' I felt sick and dizzy when we _FINALLY got off that awful ride that I was forced on and turned around to see who had called my name. I couldn't see who had called me and thought I'd imagined it._

'_Chances are you'll find me_

_Somewhere on your road tonight_

_Seems I always end up driving by_

_Ever since I've known you_

_It just seems you're on my way_

_All the rules of logic don't apply'_

"_How about we don't ever do that again?" I suggested as we walked in the romanic moonlight._

"_Ok, I won't ever force you to get on a rollercoaster ever again, I swear" Liam promised._

"_Good" I said in agreement._

'_I long to see you in the night_

_Be with you 'til morning light'_

'_Hannah?' I heard my name again and looked back to see a glimpse of a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white flowery dress and purple sandals._

"_Who are you?" I whispered. "What?" Liam asked, as he overheard me saying it._

"_I saw a girl…" I began but when I turned around again and Liam looked too; She was gone._

'_I remember clearly how you looked_

_The night we met_

_I recall your laughter and your smile_

_I remember how you made me_

_Feel so at ease_

_I remember all your grace, your style'_

_The girl watched us from behind a bush and smiled knowing that she'd be able to become friends with me at school. Then she walked away and went to the airport to fly back to the UK; so her plan to befriend me would work out. I gave Liam a golden ring with gold 'n' red crown attached to it as a small gift for him._

'_And now you're all I long to see_

_You've come to mean so much to me'_

_Then we sat on a park bench and Liam gave me a purple flower ring as an early B-day gift._

_Then he escorted me back home and I told my parents that I'd had an 'Interesting' night before I went upstairs to see my bedroom which was purple with flowers all over it; there were posters of an older guy who looked a bit like Liam all over my wall and mini statues of anime and manga characters sat on my lilac purple polished wooden bedside table which was for my black netbook mini laptop as well. My bed had the actor who was similar to Liam on it and I felt really happy as I saw the few pictures they had of them with me in my room._

'_Chances are I'll see you_

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight_

_You'll be smiling like the night we met_

_Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer_

_All I have'_

_I went to sleep and dreamt of skipping along a light green field with purple flowers everywhere with Liam and a mysterious boy who seem to look just like Liam and The actor who looks similar to Liam too wearing red shoes, a black pair of trousers with one red stripe down both sides and black sunglasses._

'_You're the only one I can't forget_

_Baby you're the best, I've ever met'_

_When I woke up the next day to have a full-packed breakfast with croissants, cereal, sausages, bacon, tomatoes, an omelette and toast, I couldn't get the mysterious boy out of my head._

'_And I'll be dreaming of the future_

_And hoping you'll be by my side_

_And in the morning I'll be longing_

_For the night, for the night'_

_On the radio, I could hear another song playing with the familiar, yet unfamiliar guy's voice in it._

_I went in to the living room and the news showed the actor that looked Liam on the screen with his name underneath. So I searched it on my Laptop and found out that he had an album._

_I smiled cunningly as I thought of a plan to get the album. I went out with Liam again and went to one of the remaining music stores and looked for the album. Then I checked online and ordered it. Then I paid for it with my own money and felt very happy as it was to arrive the day before my B-day._

'_Chances are I'll see you_

_Somewhere in my dreams tonight_

_You'll be smiling like the night we met_

_Chances are I'll hold you and I'll offer_

_All I have'_

_Then we went back to my house and I convinced my parents to get me along with my twin to meet the actor. Then I persuaded them to move back to the UK by mentioning school there and making new friends. So we went to the red carpet and saw him there. I nearly fainted from excitement as he said my name and gave me his autograph. Both my twin and I shouted that we were his biggest fans._

_My parents told us that they use to play his songs to me when I was younger which explained why I recognised his voice and face._

'_You're the only one I can't forget_

_Baby you're the best I've ever met'_

_I sighed happily as he told us that we might find someone like him one day and smiled directly at me as I heard a wave of people shouting 'Robert! Robert!' as he said in replied 'I'm coming!'; I have to admit that was an encounter I'll __**never**__ forget. I had to break up with Liam because of the long distance relationship and the fact that I needed time before I could have a proper BF. But I promised him that I would visit him one day and got his address along with his email so I could contact him._

_Then we flew back to the UK with my music present I got myself as a reminder of New York. When we got back, my parents enrolled me into the only local catholic high school in town. There I made loads of new friends and enemies; On the first day of school, I meet a weird duo called Newt and Fiona. All my new friends warned me about and to stay away but they acted friendly towards me which lend me to helping them gain my trust which was broken when they led me to a lake at a nearby park after the 14__th__ day of school. The girl I'd thought I'd seen with the white dress turned out to be on of the students at my school called Mollie (She's somehow linked to my past but I'll ask my parents about that later); But up to this day I now have an official BF and I'm not even 16 yet! But that another story that can wait for another time; For now I tell you with confidence that I found my family and I love every minute of being with them!__ Finding my family was the best Birthday gift I could ever have!_

_The End!_

_**Hope you enjoyed it! Just thought I'd given you a background for Hannah before she met 'Goat Boy'! Look up 'Hannah' and 'Chances are' on YouTube; Then You'll probably notice why I added the lyrics in! Can You guess who Hannah's twin is? Don't forget to read and Review!:D**_


End file.
